fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Manfroy
Manfroy (マンフロイ Manfuroi, translated Manfloy in fan translations) is an antagonist, and arguably the main antagonist, of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. He is the archbishop and leader of the Lopto Sect, striving to revive the Dark Lord Loptous. In order to do so, he instigated the occurrence of the Holy War through the manipulation of various rulers and dukes. He is also the trigger to the Isaacian-Grandbellian War, as he utilized Duke Reptor of Freege to assassinate Ira's father, King Mananan. Manfroy worked closely with Alvis during this time, with whom he was blackmailing with the knowledge of the sinister Loptous Holy Blood the latter possessed. Between Chapters 1 and 2, he manipulated Chagall to assassinate King Imuka of Agusty, and spurred him into instigating Agustria into waging war with Siglud's army. Manfroy later brainwashed Diadora in Chapter 3 when Siglud and his army were away at Madino. He then proceeded to send her to Barhara for Alvis to find and fall in love with, all so to resurrect Loptous through the offspring produced by the couple. Manfroy was supposedly present during the Battle of Barhara, as it is revealed that he slew Levn after the end of said battle. Years later, he presented the Dark tome of Loptous to Yurius, Alvis' son. Yurius, due to possessing major Loptous Holy Blood, was thus possessed by the foul spirit of Loptous. This resulted in him murdering his mother and attempting to kill his sister. In the Final Chapter of the game, Manfroy brainwashes Yuria, much like what he had done to Diadora, and uses her to fight Celice. This plan of his was ultimately foiled, as Celice manages to rescue her by ending Manfroy's life. Alternatively, if Yurius is defeated beforehand, Manfroy will die due to the power of darkness fading away. This will result in Yuria being released from her trance. In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, it is revealed that Manfroy had a daughter, and killed his son-in-law because he disapproved of their love. This has caused his granddaughter, Sara, to despise him to the core. It is also implied that he and Veld manipulated Trabant into ambushing Cuan and Ethlin in Chapter 5 of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. Death Quote In-Game Stats | Dark Bishop |- |30 |80 |10 |29 |25 |24 |6 |23 |27 |5 |4 |5000 | Pursuit Continue Charisma | Dark - A Fire - A Wind - A Thunder - A Staff - A | Fenrir Yotsmungand Overall Manfroy is not a particularly challenging foe, as his heavy weapons drastically increase his AS. However, he is protected by a swarm of Dark Mages with Sleep Staves and Hell tomes, which increases the level of difficulty in reaching Velthomer to engage him in battle. Furthermore, as Manfroy has an enormous amount of HP, it is thus wholly impossible to defeat him in just one turn alone. Gallery File:Manfroy_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Manfroy, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Dark Bishop. File:Manfroy_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Manfroy, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 10 Dark Bishop. Manfroy.png|Manfroy's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. ManfloyFE5.png|Manfroy's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters